Let's Dance!
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Naruto challenges Sasuke to a dance off. Crack one-shot.


**(A/N: Here's a little something that just came to my mind. This is a crack fanfic, so characters are OOC. This idea came to me after recently playing Dance, Dance, Revolution and watching Naruto's and Sasuke's final battle in the anime. Enjoy! By the way... I'm not good at dancing, so use your imagination. I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Let's Dance!

"You didn't have to put Sakura into a genjutsu, Sasuke?" Naruto shouted angrily at his best friend/rival, watching as he ruthlessly implanted her into an illusion, despite her heartfelt confession.

Mismatched eyes, one with the Sharingan and the other the Rinnegan, glared at the unconscious woman condescendingly. "Hn," Sasuke snorted. "Why the hell was she daydreaming about love? If you ask me, she's just a delusional idiot! I mean, is she that desperate for me to like her?"

Naruto glowered at Sasuke's callous response.

The raven-haired man glared at the blond Jinchuuriki. "Follow me," he commanded, gesturing behind him.

He stalked off, not bothering to see if his rival was following him or not.

Naruto sent a Kakashi a strained smile. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I have a way to bring Sasuke back once and for all!"

The blond boy went after his revenge-obsessed friend.

* * *

Both men found themselves at the place where it all started. The beginning of their tragic separation and will end with their gracious reunion. The Valley of the End.

Naruto held a half grin, nostalgia hitting him tenfold. "I knew you'd come here, Sasuke." He stood on the statue of Hashirama Senju, and across from him, on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha, was Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "It's time to finish what we started it, don't you think, Naruto?"

The blond smiled mischievously. "Okay, but we'll do this my way."

A dark eyebrow rose in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto made a pose. "Sasuke, I challenge you to a dance off!"

The Uchiha's twitched irritably. A dance off? Is this idiot serious?

"What? Is the great Uchiha, the strongest and smartest person, afraid of getting his groove on?" the blond mocked. He swirled his legs. "Or is it because… He can't dance?" He popped his chest to emphasis his point.

Sasuke growled, several angry tick marks growing on his forehead. "You worthless idiot…! You're on! I'll show just how skillful the Uchiha are at the art of hip hop!"

The raven-haired teen swerved his legs, starting off pretty basic and simple.

Naruto followed this up with the wave, and, afterwards, the twister and finishing up with a backwards flip.

Naruto and Sasuke competed in their dance off to decide the fate of the shinobi world.

Just then, a giant earthquake shook the ground, furiously. Lightning strikes, causing debris of rocks to fly everywhere. A bright glow pierced through the clouds, blinding the two teens.

A beautiful redheaded woman with glowing golden eyes descended upon them. She wore a flowing white dress and a long, silk scarf. She wielded a gold staff in one hand.

"Stop this atrocious abomination at once!" the woman commanded, glaring hatefully at Naruto and Sasuke.

They got into a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted furiously.

"I'm the Goddess of Dance, Odori!" the woman introduced herself. "I watch over all ballet, singing, and overall the future of dance." She glared at them. "And let me tell you, you guys are the worst things to happen to dance since Fugaku and Minato had their own dance showdown thirty years ago."

The boys' eyes widen, appalled that their fathers held a dance competition.

"Sasuke, you dance like a strangled slug."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed darkly.

"And Naruto, you dance like a gorilla on steroids."

Naruto pouted. "Would do you know?" he grumbled under his breath. "My dancing happens to be the best of the best!"

Odori ignored him and tossed them the last volume of the Naruto manga. "Why don't you guys just stick to the original script where you beat each other to a pulp, and obliterate your arms? Because fighting is the only thing you're good at, you guys suck at everything else."

A shiver of disgust ran down her spine. "Better yet, how can Sakura and Hinata marry the both of you when your dancing could cause a blind lion to run?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Those girls obviously have no taste in men. Before anything else, I suggest you guys to take a few dancing lessons. Preferably before your dancing causes the deaths of everyone in the village who sees its horrifying, eye gorging nature."

Odori lifted up her staff as high as she could. "Naruto and Sasuke, I hereby banish you to the Realm of Song and Dance until you learn to dance without causing others to commit suicide at the cringiness of your moves!"

A bright light encased the teens and before they could protest, they were launched into the clouds to the Realm of Song and Dance.

Odori sighed once they vanished, throwing down her arms in exasperation, shaking her head. "That was just terrible. No one should ever have to witness that again." She then pondered a bit. "Why haven't they just admit their feelings for each other and make out? Saves us all the trouble."

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! Remember, none of this meant to be taken seriously. It's all in good humor and fun. Review this story, and read my main Naruto fanfic as well!)**


End file.
